Bender Over Backwards
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: "Oh honey, I'd have you bending over backwards" "Is that so? Then game on Elliebear, game on". Eleanor Kinley is added to the gang and she soon brings out a whole new side to the club no one has ever seen. Especially with a certain criminal- but she has secrets that could destroy her very being. But maybe, just maybe the handsome criminal can help and along the way... fall in love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club and I never will. Got it? Good.**

**Me: Ahh I have revived my obsession with the Breakfast Club and I couldn't help myself, I had to make my own version of a John Bender/ OC story! Enjoy darlings! OH THIS GOES TO THE MONDAY AFTER AND THEN SOME ;D**

**WARNING: Harsh/ crude language**

**ALSO: Fag= British slang for cigarette/ smoke**

* * *

"_**And these children  
that you spit on  
as they try to change their worlds  
are immune to your consultations.  
They're quite aware  
of what they're going through"- David Bowie**_

_Saturday March 24__th__, 1984_

_Shermer High School- Shermer, Illinois_

_Dear Mr. Vernon… we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us… in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, an innocent rebel and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning._

_We were brainwashed…_

* * *

**|Eleanor Kinley|**

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

"Get up you lazy ass, I'm dropping you off to your detention in 20" the annoyed voice of my older brother shouted, waking me from my slumber. My arm shot out and I hit the snooze button on my clock and immediately the radio began to play- loudly. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, careful of the harsh light from the open curtains. Slowly I sat up as a Def Leppard song began to play on the radio, a tired yawn escaped my mouth. Another Saturday meant another detention for little 'ole me, this is what? The fourth detention I've managed to get this month? Hey, it's not my fault the principal's a total dipshit. I flung the blanket off my body and slid off the bed, instantly the cool air hit my bare legs and I felt the bottom of my nightgown ride upwards as I stretched my arms and arched my back before walking over to the bathroom to get dressed.

I took a quick 10 minute shower, remembering to shave my legs and pits since I was planning on wearing shorts today. Once I was finished with that I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body before walking back into my room and quickly deciding on an outfit. I slipped on a pair of matching bra and panties. Then I yanked on a pair of old ripped high waisted cut off shorts and a black V-neck long sleeved crop top before throwing on a long chained heart shaped locket my brother gave me. I then walked over to my dresser and applied my usual mascara, eyeliner and red lip combo before slipping on my black combat boots and leather jacket.

"Eleanor get your fucking ass down here now, you're going to be late!"

I rolled my eyes at my brother's condescending tone, he was one to talk- If I remember correctly, when he was in high school he was an even bigger troublemaker than I was. Nevertheless, I quickly grabbed my worn black rucksack and ran down the stairs. "ELEANOR!" Connor shouted, I rolled my eyes "I'm coming, I'm coming- no need to blow a gasket" I said as I entered the kitchen. My brother was sitting at the kitchen table, newspaper in hand as he smoked a fag. I rolled my eyes "Well are we going or what?" I questioned as he continued to smoke his fag. Connor looked up from the paper and rolled his eyes at me "Finally, you take so fucking long to get ready" he muttered, standing up and grabbing his keys off the table. "Come on delinquent let's get you to detention- maybe it'll knock some sense into you" he teased.

I smirked "Whatever you say big bro."

* * *

Once Connor's bike came to a full stop, I unwrapped my arms from his waist and stepped off the bike before pulling off the helmet. "You're already late so try not to cause any trouble Elle" Connor said as he took the helmet from my hands. I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my helmet hair to make it less messy. "Come on Elle, we don't want _them_ to have an excuse to visit" Connor reminded me. I sighed and nodded my head, understanding what he meant. I didn't want _those people_ near me- ever. "Alright, I'll try but I make no promises- Vernon's a dickhead and it's not my fault if he pisses me off" I said with a shrug. Connor sighed kissed my forehead "Just… be safe, I'll see you at home" he said before revving the bike and taking off.

I watched as he disappeared down the road before turning around and sauntering into the school. I slowly walked down the hallway towards the library. There was no point in rushing, I was already late and Vernon was already going to be pissed off plus I just couldn't be bothered. The library doors were slowly creeping up on me and I could already hear Vernon's annoying voice carry through the halls. I looked through the library doors and saw Vernon was pacing while five other students were sitting at the desks.

There was a red head; I think her name was Carla or something- your typical rich popular prissy princess.

Sitting in the same row as her was Andrew Clark, the school's top wrestler and your typical athlete.

Diagonal from them was Brian, one of the smartest kids in school and your typical nerd.

My eyes widened as they trailed across the form of the school's resident criminal John Bender, your typical delinquent.

Lastly, at the back was Allison, or your typical basket case as people liked to call her.

"…it looks like Ms. Kinley is _late_ once again. That brat, I swear when I get my hands on her…" Vernon muttered.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the library, smirking as the other detainees stared at me. "No need to get your panties in a twist, I'm right here- got lost on the way, and couldn't remember if I was going to detention or hell" I said sweetly. Vernon narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a disgruntled look "You're lucky you're only a couple of minutes late Ms. Kinley, otherwise you would have earned yourself another detention." He warned, as if that would scare me.

I was well aware of the eyes that followed me as I casually walked to the row of desks in front of Brian and sat down in the middle seat- ignoring everyone else as I pushed the chair back a bit so I could prop my feet up on the desk. "Now that would be such a fucking tragedy, wouldn't it? Another detention? How would I ever survive!?" I questioned dramatically and sarcastically as I set my bag on the seat to my left. Vernon narrowed his eyes and pointed at me "You better watch your moth young lady" he warned, looking quite murderous if you ask me. I rolled my eyes "Yeah, whatever you say pops. Now why don't you get to explaining this detention- the day will finish faster that way" I informed him. Vernon ignored me and I smirked at the bulging anger vein I had caused.

"Now that everyone is here" a glare was shot my way "I want to congratulate the rest of you for being on time" he began. The red head quickly raised her hand "Excuse me sir, I think there's been a mistake. I know this is detention but um… I don't think I belong in here" Ms. Priss informed him. I raised a brow at her, was that really necessary? She clearly needed to get over herself. Vernon seemed to think the same as he just shot her an annoyed look and ignored her. "It is now seven oh six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error of your ways" Vernon droned on. From behind me I heard a spitting sound and turned in my seat to see what the hell it was. Of course it was Bender, I watched as he spat up into the air then caught the spit back in his mouth a moment later. A disgusted and slightly impressed expression crossed over my face and I rolled my eyes at the princess who gasped and looked as if she had seen the nastiest thing in her life.

"You may not talk" Vernon said, bringing my attention back to him as he pointed towards the red head.

There was some shuffling from behind me "You will not move from these seats" Vernon stated, the shuffling then stopped.

Vernon walked over to me and shoved my feet of the desk with a meaningful look "There will be _surprises _when I get back. No pranks" he informed us, mostly me, and I smirked at him- awh looks like someone was still mad about the last detention when a bucket of water came crashing down on him.

He walked down the aisle and I watched as he yanked a chair out from Bender's propped up feet. "And you will not sleep" he finished as he glared at the criminal.

"We are going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay" Vernon explained. I sighed and gave an annoyed look, like any of us would actually write the stupid essay. Maybe Brian would, and possibly the princess and wrestler so they wouldn't have to come back but definitely not Bender or I and I wasn't too sure about Allison.

"There will be no less than a thousand words" he started as he began to hand out paper and pencils to everyone. "You will describe to me who you think you are." Bender quickly cut in with "This a test?" he questioned and I rolled my eyes while Vernon ignored him. "When I say essay, I mean an essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times, is that cleat Mr. Bender?" Vernon said, giving said criminal a hard look. "Crystal" Bender drew out, sounding like he could care less. Vernon then turned towards me and I crossed my arms over my chest, "Nor do I want to see an inappropriate phrase repeated a thousand times- do you understand Ms. Kinley" he questioned patronizingly. I rolled my eyes and placed my feet back on the table so they were resting on the piece of paper he had just set down. "Clear as day" I answered in a fake sweet tone.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself; maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return" Vernon told us.

"Uh… you know I can answer that right now sir. You know… that would be no… no for me" Brian said from behind me. I glanced backwards and saw he was standing up and shaking his head, poor guy he really didn't know just what to do here.

"Sit down Johnson"

"…Thank you sir"

I caught Bender's eye and saw he was smirking at poor Brian, when he realized I was looking he gave me a sly grin and a wink to which I smirked and rolled my eyes at before turning back towards Vernon.

"My office is right there, any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?" Vernon asked.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, I got a question" Bender replied. I turned slightly to look at him and raised a brow questioningly. What was he going to do…?

"Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Bender questioned, a smirk playing at his lips as he caught my eye. I couldn't help it as a burst of laughter fell from my lips and Bender winked at me again as he grinned before we both looked back over at Vernon. "I'll give you the answer to that question Bender next Saturday, and since I'm sure you would love to know the answer to that aswell Ms. Kinley, you can join him" Vernon answered as his jaw tightened in annoyance at the two of us. He pointed a finger at me before moving it towards Bender "Don't mess with the bull, you'll only get the horns" he told us before glaring and walking out of the library.

"That man… is a brownie hound" Bender accused as Vernon left our sights.

I nodded my head in agreement "Don't you know it" I muttered.

"Are you English?" a sudden voice blurted.

I turned in my seat to see Brian looking at me with a small blush on his cheeks, from the corner of my eye I saw Bender and the preps were watching our conversation. I met Brian's eyes and he blushed deeper and fidgeted with his pen. "What I mean is… uh British" he amended. I smiled and nodded my head "You got it sweetheart, born and raised in England. I moved here a couple years ago" I explained.

"That's… awesome" he murmured before looking back down at his paper.

I stared at him for another moment before facing forward myself. Everyone else stayed silent, I sighed and unzipped my leather jacket before re-crossing my arms as I leaned back in my chair to get as comfortable as possible. Even with Bender and the others here it was going to be a long, boring detention and one I wished would hurry up and be over.

_*snap* *snap* *snap*_

What the hell?

I turned in my seat to find out where the noise was coming from. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone seemed to be turned towards Allison so I figured I might as well do the same. When I turned around I saw that Allison was biting her nails quite harshly and that was what the snapping noise was. I watched as she bit hard into her thumb nail before spitting it out and going back for more. Allison seemed to realize that she was being watched and paused her nail chewing to look up at everyone. I glanced to my left and noticed that the red head seemed to be quite disgusted and Bender's expression wasn't far from hers. Allison stared for another moment before forcefully biting another nail off, it sounded kind of painful if you ask me.

"If you keep eating your hand you're not going to be hungry for lunch" Bender jeered.

Allison turned towards him and bit off a nail rather forcefully before attempting to spit it towards him and I giggled- he totally deserved that, even though the nail didn't make it to her goal I had to admit that she did spit it pretty far. I smirked as Bender shot me and incredulous look before turning back towards Allison, his hand was resting on his scarf as he said "I've seen you before, you know…" Allison ignored him by turning away and Bender smirked as he slumped further into his seat.

"And you Elliebear, I've definitely seen you before" Bender commented, causing me to turn back around so I could look at him. I raised a brow at his smug expression but didn't comment, "Looks like you're stuck with me once again- lucky you" he teased with his trademark smirk dancing on his lips. I rolled my eyes "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I questioned, ignoring the second part of his comment as my stomach erupted into tiny butterflies from it. Bender opened his mouth to comment but was cut off by a clicking sound. I turned to look behind me and saw it was Brian making the noise as he played with his pen.

"…who are you? …who are you?"

"I am a walrus" Brian stated.

I couldn't help it as a bubble of laughter erupted from my throat. Brian looked up at me in surprise and laughed nervously before slowly taking the pen from his mouth as his cheeks turned a pink colour. I glanced towards Bender who was giving a confused look to the poor boy before taking his foot off the desk and beginning to take off his jacket, at the same time Brian began to do the same. Bender stared at Brian and Brian paused and gestured towards Bender who continued to stare. Brian suddenly faked a shiver and pulled his jacket back on- obviously intimidated by the bully criminal. I rolled my eyes at Bender, _Be nice!_ I mouthed to him. Bender just smirked and shrugged his shoulders at me- indicating that he wasn't doing anything wrong. I watched in amusement as Bender glared at poor Brian who shifted uncomfortably and murmured "It's the shits huh?" Bender didn't answer and glared for another moment before turning away.

I sighed and took my feet off the desk so I could rest my head against it instead.

Suddenly a piece of paper flew over the two preps' desk- who of course, ignored it; I didn't need to look up to see who threw it. I shifted in my seat slightly so I was able to see the three on the other side but I still kept my head on the desk, using my arms as a sort of pillow. I was debating on whether or not I wanted to lie down on the desk and just fall asleep but I couldn't be bothered to actually get up and attempt it- maybe later.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah… nah, nah, nah…" Bender began to sing as he played an air guitar in his seat and my fingers began to drum on the desk to the beat.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me" Ms. Priss muttered to the athlete. Oh poor baby, looks like her daddy just couldn't get her out of this one- how tragic.

"OH SHIT!" Bender suddenly exclaimed, making all of us turn towards him.

I raised a brow at him questioningly, as he began to look around frantically "What are we supposed to do if we need to take a piss!?" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and placed my head back down on the desk, that boy sure is something.

"Oh please…" the princess exclaimed, sounding extremely disgusted.

"Well… you gotta go… you gotta go!" he shrugged nonchalantly as he began to unzip his fly.

The princess whirled around to look at Bender for a minute before exclaiming "Oh my god" and turning back towards the front with her arms crossed on the desk. "You're not urinating in here man!" Andrew exclaimed as he watched Bender. I glanced behind me for a moment and saw Brian was watching Bender with confusion and a bit of apprehension on his face.

"Don't talk, don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Bender exclaimed frantically, looking quite concentrated as he well… you know.

A bright blush was slowly growing on my face and I was surprised to see Brian turn his head sideways as if he was trying to take a peek at Bender's junk.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" Andrew shouted threateningly.

Bender looked at the athlete for a moment before his lips turned up into a small smirk "You're pretty sexy when you get angry… grrr!" Bender taunted, smirking in satisfaction when Andrew just glared and quickly turned back towards the front.

"Hey, homeboy!" Bender called as here-zipped his fly and I noticed he was talking to Brian who looked shocked and pointed towards himself.

"Why don't you go close that door and we'll get the prom queen and Elliebear impregnated" Bender suggested mockingly.

Quickly I shot up in my seat and turned to glare at the crude criminal, seeing the princess was doing the same. Bender stared at the red head for a moment before his brown eyes turned to me and I raised a brow at him as I leaned my cheek against my hand- a silent challenge- while he just wiggled his brows in response. A small, amused, grin tilted my lips upwards which caused Bender to wink at me.

"Hey… hey… hey!" the wrestler shouted, trying to get Bender's attention.

Bender broke eye contact with me and glared at the jock "What?" he exclaimed.

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled man" Andrew warned.

"Totally?" Bender mocked, my lips twitched as I fought a smile.

"Totally." The jock confirmed, not understanding that he was being made fun of.

"Why don't you just shut up? No one here is interested" the red head exclaimed to Bender as she gave him a disgusted look and turned back around. "Really… butt face!" the jock exclaimed as he too turned around. Bender made a mock sad look but I knew that comment stung him a bit, I glared at the red head- she really needed to shut her trap along with her little boy toy. "Oh wow, very original" I snorted at the jock causing him to turn to give me a hard glare.

"Well hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Bender questioned, a mocking tone to his voice.

"Uh… excuse me fellas" a nervous Brian started. I turned to look at him along with the others and saw he was fidgeting nervously. "I think we should just write our papers…" he said, trying to be the peacemaker. I shook my head and gave him a small smile, knowing no one was going to listen to him.

True to my thoughts, no one gave the poor nerd a sparing glance. The jock turned fully towards Bender and glared "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass! So knock it off!" Sporto exclaimed, sounding pretty pissed. Bender gave a mock hurt look and I rolled my eyes "It's a free country darlin'…" I goaded, giving a smug smile as the princess and her boy toy both glared at me. Bender and I shared a grin and the princess scoffed, causing me to drag my eyes away from the brown eyed hunk and towards her.

"They're just doing it to get a rise out of you! Ignore them!" she exclaimed as she turned away.

Bender smirked "Sweets… you couldn't ignore me if you tried. Just ask Ellieber over there" Bender teased, making everyone turn towards me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest with a smirk, raising a brow- challenging him. Bender smirked "What?" he questioned as I giggled to myself.

"Oh honey, I'd have you bending over backwards" I replied, grinning at his amusement.

"Is that so?" he questioned mockingly and I just kicked my feet up on my desk in response, a wicked grin on my face.

"Game on Elliebear, game on"

* * *

**Ello lovelies! Hope you like my new story, another update will be coming soon!**

**So tell me what you think!**

**Review, favourite follow? Please!**

**xoxo- Renee**


End file.
